The present invention pertains to micropumps, and more particularly to a micropump including a ball check valve formed utilizing multi-layer ceramic technology for improved size and performance benefits.
Laminated ceramic components containing miniature channels and other features, also referred to as microsystems, which utilize low pressure lamination ceramic technology, are currently being developed for use in microfluidic management systems. Of interest is the development of microsystems based on this multilayer ceramic platform in which highly integrated functionality is key. Monolithic structures formed of these laminated ceramic components provide for three-dimensional structures that are inert and stable to chemical reactions and capable of tolerating high temperatures. In addition these structures provide for miniaturization of component parts, with a high degree of electronic circuitry or components embedded or integrated into such a ceramic structure for system control and functionality. Potential applications for these integrated devices include fluidic management in micro-channel devices for life sciences and portable fuels cell applications. One application in particular is the use of ceramic materials to form microchannels and cavities within a ceramic structure thereby defining a micropump and miniaturized valves. Currently, micropumps are provided for use but require positioning on an exterior of a ceramic package, thereby utilizing valuable circuitry real estate.
Mechanical pumps including ball check valves have been developed for use in conjunction with many devices. Many of these mechanical pump devices are cumbersome and complex consisting of several discrete components connected together with plumbing and hardware to produce the pump device. Accordingly, these types of mechanical pumps including ball check valves have not been found suitable for portable ceramic technology applications, or in other applications requiring minimal size and weight. In an attempt to miniaturize and integrate components for use in current microsystem technologies, there exists a need for a micropump including a ball check valve that provides for integration with a ceramic laminate structure. By integrating the micropump, or a portion of the micropump into the ceramic laminate materials, the surface area of the ceramic device can be utilized for other components, such as electrical interconnects or the like. To date, no micropump including a ball check valve has been developed utilizing ceramic monolithic structures in which the miniaturization and integration of the pump has been achieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an integrated multilayer ceramic micropump that provides for microfluidic management of a device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for an monolithic integrated multilayer ceramic micropump structure for the pumping of fluids through a multilayer ceramic structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for a monolithic ceramic micropump structure that is formed utilizing ceramic technology, thereby providing for the integration of a plurality of integrated components defining a micropump including a ball check valve.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for an integrated multilayer ceramic micropump, that is miniaturized for use in conjunction with microsystem technologies.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others are realized in a multilayer ceramic integrated micropump including a ball check valve. The integrated micropump is formed utilizing multilayer ceramic technology, in which the micropump is integrated into the ceramic structure. The integrated micropump includes a fluid inlet, a fluid outlet, a fluid inlet cavity, a fluid outlet cavity, a cofired ball enclosed within each of the cavities, and a means for moving the fluid through the, components.